


Friendship of a Lifetime

by TheKoontzy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKoontzy/pseuds/TheKoontzy
Summary: Sherlock would state that he does not have friends but many would argue otherwise. Unknown to Sherlock the meeting of two of his friends led to them finding friendship around a meal and something even more beautiful.





	Friendship of a Lifetime

Mike remembered when he first came to the small Italian restaurant off the beaten trail. It been winter, snow was falling as Sherlock swept into the seat in front of him. He been asked or rather summoned by the detective to this establishment. After rambling about some case about a missing girl, a donkey costume, and a supposed female lover named Summer Sherlock slammed his hands against the table before leaving. 

Once more alone after only a few moments with his friend Mike decided that he would stay. A quiet meal after all was better than going out into the snow. The vegetarian special was delicious and with it finished he paid his meal to leave. Although as he left he couldn't help but catch the eye of a man with slicked back hair, a clean mustache and arms loaded with plates of food. What made Mike pause in the door way was the man's smile. It was bright, and warm like light through the grey clouds over London. 

As Mike stepped out onto the slushee sidewalk he told himself he was here because of the vegetarian special. The truth that nagged him was that over the past few days he been thinking of that smile. Shaking off the slush that had been coming down hard he careful moved between bustling tables filled with holiday couples. A menu in hand he smiled seeing the vegetarian special still written in scrolling print across a small card pinned to the top edge.   
"I am glad to see you back. Sherlock sometimes scares people off." 

Mike blinked as a warm hand ran across his favorite navy sweater. His eyes drifted upwards meeting a curling patch of sun. "Sorry if I am interrupting but I saw you come in..." "Uh no... no... " With an awkward hand gesture Mike watched the man he briefly for a moment last week settled in across from him. The man was obviously Italian or at least Romanian with his accent. No ring so it meant he had a girlfriend or partner. The nice shirt made out of new cotton meant his business was going well. Yet he was modest, the shirt had been tailored by a local shop and wasn't to expensive.

"Angelo by the way. I am sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. Sherlock helped me when I was in a tough patch. You a friend of his?" The deductions melted away to allow the sun to come through when Mike blinked at the question. 

"Yes.. well we went to university together and we roomed for a few years until he decided to do his own work. Well out of touch until he started working for the Yard." Until he got clean, until his recovered from his shattered engagement, and worse Sherlock losing faith in himself. Shaking old memories out of his head Mike took in this man... Angelo. "I met him after I was arrested. All this is because of him. I owe him much and since I cannot spoil him... I look after his friends." "You don't have too..." "No..." Angelo interrupted Mike smirking as he leaned back waving a waiter over with wine. "Sherlock is a good judge of those he brings here and everyone that comes through these doors with him is a friend. So no argument." His mouth shut and he nodded slowly at this man. Little did he know that a year later they be more than acquaintances, friends or even lovers. Arguments and declarations would be shared over this table. Yet somehow Angelo always would get the last word in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many short fanfics I have read when I have time. Each one only has rough editing and has not been beta-ed by someone. I hope you enjoyed regardless!


End file.
